Cars have been one of the best choices when it comes to means of transportation. When a destination is reached, the car has to be parked. Generally, it is more difficult to park than drive. As a result, it is very likely to cause a fender-bender when the car is parking backward or along the roadside.
Nowadays, some cars are equipped with parking sensors so that an alarm can be issued when a car is moving towards some objects. Some cars are further equipped with display devices to display the rear parking image. Such parking sensors and display devices are useful to prevent cars from collision only when a car is parking backward. However, these devices still fail to help drivers with poor skills to avoid a fender-bender.
Moreover, in some conventional arts, a parking assistance system comprising a plurality of sensors may be installed on the body or the steering wheel of the car so that the sensors are able to detect the surrounding environment and the steering angle to determine the optimal parking instructions and assist the driver to park. However, such sensors are generally expensive, which raises the cost of the cars with such a parking assistance system.